


When you wish upon a star.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween calendar AU, M/M, Priest Aoba, Vampire Koujaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Another vamp!jaku AU oneshot.This story is not related to "Shadowy Acquaintance". I will explain more in the notes at the end of the story.





	

Years ago, a woman came to a rundown church. Many ill rumours spread about this strange woman. She dabbled in surgical science and modern medicine instead of settling down to get married with children.

 

She didnt care about the villager’s expectations as she happily lived in isolation within the forest. Her income generated from selling healing salves and remedies to passerby travellers.

 

However, tonight she ventured alone to the abandoned church near her house. In her arms a bundled up baby. The purpose of her arrival was not to celebrate the baptism but to head to the back of the church.

 

Just as the woman crossed the long, dark corridor of the dusty church, a black silhouette obstructed her path. He appeared suddenly out of nowhere with no sound or scent. Entirely inhumanly impossible to do.

 

From top to bottom the person dressed in black like the midnight outside. She could see the faint glint of his ruby eye not covered by his raven hair. The tall and pale gentleman dresses well like a noble. Complete with pristine white gloves.

 

“Ah, it seems I have an unexpected guest tonight. I happen to feel famish as well.”

 

He chuckled, his evil smile showed a canine grin.

 

However the woman misunderstood the undead creature with fangs as the owner of this premise.

 

She quickly clutched her wrapped bundle in her arms firm and implored him.

 

“May I bury this child at the church’s cemetery, father? Please?”

 

Koujaku was so shocked he didn't know to laugh or blinked back at the middle age woman.

 

He was no priest. He was actually a powerful vampire. He thirsted for the woman's blood but seeing her holding something that smelled like him cause Koujaku to hold back his blood lust.

 

“Burry? Your child?”

 

Tae looked away in grief, “to be accurate this child was not born from me but he is my....”

 

She didnt continue.

 

Koujaku could tell she’s not lying either. Her stomach’s flat, women who recently gave birth couldnt possibly move as fast and easy like her when he observed her sneaking into the house of God. Plus, the baby’s size within the cloths she held dearly must be no older than a week.

 

"What is the name of the child?"

 

He asked her next.

 

Tae held the baby close, "... Aoba."

 

"Why did Aoba passed away?"

 

She didnt explain. She kept quiet with that look of sadness and regret.

 

Koujaku came closer to her and reached out to the small bundle in her arms.

 

"May I?"

 

He asked politely with his arms outstretched.

 

Tae was a bit reluctant but agreed and showed the dark being her boy.

 

Koujaku peeked from the opened blankets to see a pale baby.

 

Too pale.

 

With hair as white as snow, skin as fair as glass and.. strange black markings like a moth on the arms and body.

 

"He was born like this but didnt survive after day 10 from my written data log-- I mean, his hair never turn black. His skin never turn brown..."

 

Koujaku couldn’t bear to hear Tae's soft voice. She sounded like she's crying although Koujaku didn’t see any tears.

 

Not knowing why, Koujaku moved closer and gently patted the baby's head. He caressed those long, white strands with care. From the forehead to the back of the head, he caressed the boy three times.

 

Like his late mother used to soothe him to sleep as he laid his head on her lap. Centuries ago. She used to sing a rhyme for him. About stars.

 

Dozens of twinkling stars up above the sky so high.

 

He wondered why he did this. After all the child was no longer living. This act of comfort served no purpose at all. It didn’t satisfy his lust for blood nor his urge to kill.

 

Perhaps Koujaku kept hoping that deep inside of him there was still a small amount of humanity within.

 

He wished to believe once upon a time a young sparrow existed in the past. A kind, protective and good son to his mother.

 

Not like the monster he became now.

 

"Very well, I shall bury him at our church's cemetery for you. Please do not be sad, death is not something to fear. It is where we will all one day be by God's side. And God will welcome Aoba, another of his son, by his side today. Amen."

 

It's ironic a vampire pretending to be a priest spoke like one to the grieving Tae.

 

She gave Aoba to Koujaku's arms and caressed his blue blanket one last time.

 

“Dear father, I thank you for taking Aoba to our lord.”

 

She sounded like she read out a script. As if she's a non believer. But for her to come here by herself and nerly begging him... she must be at her wit's end.

 

Koujaku smiled like the broken tainted glass of angels from the church walls.

 

"I'm merely fulfilling my duties as a humble priest.”

 

She nodded and it took her several seconds to leave as she watched Koujaku held Aoba with care. Close to his body to share warmth.

 

How ridiculous that an undead being like him with touch as ice as snow could comfort a recently passed infant?

 

But suddenly... Tae froze.

 

Koujaku froze too.

 

Something unexpected happened after Koujaku held him...

 

Aoba's little hand moved!

 

And the small bundle slowly regained heat and warmth! The rise and fall of the small chest followed by twitching of the closed eyes...

 

They're all signs of living!

 

"Oh... my good lord..."

 

Tae covered her mouth and fell to her knees at the miracle. The words she spoke sincerely from her heart.

 

Baby Aoba came back alive!

 

That tiny hand grasped weakly at Koujaku's ponytail tip.

 

No one was more shock than Koujaku himself.

 

"M... my Aoba came back alive... all because of your holy touch, father."

 

Tae started to cry now. Caressing her precious family.

 

"M...my prayers?"

 

Koujaku repeated dumbly.

 

Him? An monstrous being cursed to live centuries for his past deeds?

 

"Yes, you prayed he shall be by our lord's side. Yet Aoba came back...I believe our God has other plans for Aoba. To live instead of following his twin brother, Sei. When that man took him from me. I... Our lord in heaven heard your prayers, father, and perhaps that is why we have Aoba back in our arms..."

 

Tae was so happy she opened her arms and Koujaku gently returned the child back to his guardian.

 

Both of them could see the black moth markings across the child's body slowly... diminished!

 

"Ouch."

 

Koujaku winced lightly when the baby didn’t let go of Koujaku's ponytail.

 

Tae laughed between her tears.

 

"Dear father, I believe Aoba is attached to you. May we come back again to visit you soon?"

 

Koujaku didn’t know how to reply. This run down and barren church was just a convenient haunting place for him to hide when villagers seeked him out.

 

Yet his mouth moved on its own.

 

"Of course, I shall be here. Forever."

 

Since then Tae and her child often come back to the church. But as the woman aged over the years, she allowed Aoba to cross the forest and visit the priest alone while she rested at home.

 

Aoba was not worried if she’ll be in danger of any werewolf attacks or mummies because Tae was pretty capable with her rolling pin that she used to make fried donuts to hit intruders.

 

Aoba himself experienced hits on the head for forgetting to lock the front door of their little cottage.

 

Aoba has turned 23 years old now. He began to wear a priest robe and a rosary with him yet he can’t shake off the sling bang. The sling bag was where he kept his pet and since three brats often tailed after him for playtime, Aoba would give them candy so the kids will leave him alone.

 

His attire was meant to be a pastor in training uniform but instead the villagers dubbed him White Riding Hood since he was always asked to deliver parcels and packages between Haga and Yoshie.

 

Seemed like today even his puppy decide to abandon Aoba as well as he cant find him anywhere outside the house.

 

“well, I guess I’m on my own now.”

 

Aoba said to himself as he locked the door and walked down the familiar path with his basket. Today he didn’t know where his pet puppy ran off to. Aoba wondered why Ren began to have swirly eyes and sharp nails as well ever since he befriended a black wolf last month.

 

After half an hour, Aoba saw a beloved church. It’s still rundown and spooky looking but he entered the place with a fond smile. Careful of the noisy door hinges, the young man came inside and sure enough he saw an attractive person near the altar up front.

 

The youth held his breath and moved as quietly as he could to approach the man in black cloak from behind.

 

Just like when they first met, Aoba reached up to that pretty lock of raven hair...

 

"Don't, Aoba. I've just combed my hair 100 times today and applied the new hair treatment salve Mink gave me last week."

 

Koujaku softly commanded as he flipped a page of the book he's reading.

 

Aoba who was sneaking up behind him pouted.

 

"How did you know it was me? I walked really quietly and I even came an hour early to bring your lunch food that Baa-chan cooked! I mean, I could have been Mink or Mizuki or anyone else!"

 

Aoba placed his bag and basket on the bench next to Koujaku with a huff.

 

Koujaku merely chuckled as he put away his book. Apparently that book on vampire extermination was useless. Guess tonight he’ll drink his bottles of wine and packages of cigars again. Excessive consumption of those devices shortened people’s lives most of the time. Maybe it’ll help him if he triple the amount.

 

Waiting for Aoba’s arrival has always been Koujaku’s favourite moment!

 

Just like in the old days, Aoba used to sit on his lap and shared his tales. Koujaku was not only Aoba’s second guardian but also his mentor. Little Aoba sat on Koujaku’s lap with a book and together Koujaku taught him how to read and write.

 

Now that Aoba's all grown up, their quiet days together involved Aoba laid his head on Koujaku's shoulder after a full day of lesson or to share warmth in front of the fireplace. Koujaku’s cloak often become the victim of Aoba’s care since it’s big and warm.

 

Sometimes Aoba would play with Koujaku's pale hands in his lap as they sat together before the altar of St. Magdalene. Linking their fingers together or scolding him for not cutting his nails. Although Koujaku can’t help its rapid growth on every full moon. Koujaku would just grin and rest his head on top of Aoba's crown whenever the boy scolded him. Occasionally humming in agreement for the slightest sign of repenting.

 

"I always know when you come over, Aoba. Besides, isn’t it unfair for you touch my hair while I’m not allowed to touch yours? I was the one who bathed you by the river and fed you mil---"

 

Aoba blushed hard and quickly covered Koujaku's lips with his hands.

 

"Stop! Stop! No need to go into detail there! You'll go on and on about my embarrassing past!"

 

Koujaku laughed and gently held Aoba's hands in his.

 

This time Aoba blushed for a different reason.

 

How can he not blush when he's with his favourite person? Besides, he used to love it when Koujaku touched his hair when he was a snivelling crybaby. Always running to the church from bullies and seek comfort from the gentle adult.

 

But as Aoba grew older to his teenage years, his hair still remained sensitive despite no longer the colour of angel wings. Aoba adored Koujaku’s beautiful hands and when the adult patted him to comfort him, Aoba’s body began to react... not in the most innocent way.

 

Aoba was still embarrassed one night when he woke up from a wet dream about Koujaku and touched his own hair like Koujaku did in the dream and... and...

 

“A-anyway! Fine! I won't touch your hair so y-you don’t have to touch mine... so often... Koujaku.”

 

The youth mumbled with a blush. Part of him was worried Koujaku will be sad at him if he found out Aoba harboured such lewd wishes from the adult.

 

Koujaku laughed, “alright. Alright. We can’t work together if we don’t be honest with each other, yes?”

 

Look at him talking like a hypocrite. He’s been lying about his real identity to Aoba and his grandmother for over 20 years now.

 

"That’s right! I’ll be a great priest like you one day, then we can work together to restore this church. It'll be exciting!"

 

Koujaku gave him a strained smile.

 

He’s a real hypocrite to this innocent child. A really big hypocrite... Someone should shorten it and call him a big hippo!

 

While Koujaku struggled with his internal monologue Aoba scooted a little closer to the brunette.

 

“Koujaku? What’s wrong?”

 

Aoba didn’t realize Koujaku's sad look.

 

"Oh! It’s nothing Aoba. I was thinking how cleaning duties will be easier since this is a big church after all."

 

Imagine the horror of the villagers to see an ageless vampire giving sermons on sundays.

 

Really, Koujaku berated himself why he didn’t disappear years ago. Leave this church and hunt for damsel's blood in another village.

 

But he can’t help himself. Watching Aoba grew up... hearing Aoba called his name... eating his cooking although Koujaku didn’t feed on human food....

 

Koujaku can’t do it.

 

He's selfish and wanted to stay by Aoba's side a little longer.

 

After all Koujaku has an eternity.

 

“Oi, oi. I’m going to be a priest. Not your housemaid. Besides, why do you always look like you’re going to a dance ball instead of to church?”

 

“Well before I give successful sermons, should I not charm the flowers of the village first so that we will have more believers to come our church on Sundays?” Koujaku winked with his trademark playboy grin.

 

Aoba rolled his eyes, “that will invite god’s wrath.”

 

“Oh not to worry, I’m sure I’ve earned an endless list of His reasons to hate me.”

 

Koujaku shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly.

 

Aoba cocked his head to the side. It’s not the first time Koujaku said odd words like that. Including other oddities like how the older man hasn’t aged the past 20 years.

 

“Y-you better be careful not to get mistaken as a charming vampire. Wandering around at night, seducing women and.. and all that.”

 

“..........”

 

“Koujaku? What’s wrong?”

 

Aoba reached up to touch the adult’s pale cheeks. Fearing he felt unwell. His finger nearly glide to the sharp canine and...

 

“well, if I do turned out to be an undead... will you end me, Aoba?”

 

“e-eh?”

 

Aoba blinked at Koujaku’s unexpected change of manner and mood. He’s like a different person.

 

With his gloved hand Koujaku held Aoba’s fingers and kiss them like he did to a lady.

 

"A disgusting vampire who lusts after the blood of humans. They are cruel, cunning and manipulate you without you even realize it. And the next thing you know as you wake up from your slumber... the lowly creature sucks your blood here..."

 

Koujaku traced Aoba's neck sensually down to his collarbone with his other hand.

 

Aoba blushed at the sensation and he blushed harder when Koujaku placed Aoba's captive hand on Koujaku's own chest.

 

“Right here, Aoba.”

 

Koujaku placed his larger hand on top of Aoba’s.

 

As if daring the youth to realize Koujaku’s dead, unbeating heart.

 

“With a big silver nail, doused it with holy water. Grab a hammer and then... hit me here... that’s how you exterminate a blood sucking monster. Right to the heart of that heartless creature.”

 

“o-oh...”

 

Aoba didn’t know how to react. Trying to focus on Koujaku’s deep voice as he loomed over him or distracted by how broad chested and soft Koujaku’s chest felt like under his fingertips.

 

“um... I...”

 

Suddenly Koujaku laughed and he pulled back.

 

“Aoba, you still have a long way to go if you get tongue tied with just a simple intimidation like that! Hahaha!”

 

Koujaku crossed his long legs and wiped a tear from his amusement.

 

Aoba pouted again in embarrassment.

 

“what the--- Koujaku! How can I think you were just acting when the lesson you taught about priesthood is different?! I thought you were being real!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. We’ll start out real lesson later after lunch. Shall we go to my room upstairs?”

 

Koujaku grinned although to be accurate what he said was not entirely a lie.

 

How would Aoba react if he find out the truth of Koujaku’s cursed life? One administrated by Ryuuhou centuries ago? Hell, just thinking about that monster made Koujaku’s blood boil.

 

But he quickly turned his attention to the blue haired youth next to him as they went up the stairs.

 

Thankfully Aoba acted like his usual self now after Koujaku’s mean teasing. He began to chat and tell Koujaku about his day. But lately Aoba’s suspicion of him mounted so much, Koujaku wondered how long could he put up with this mask of pretense.

 

Aoba is really special to Koujaku. The proof that Koujaku is not entirely a monster but someone who managed to bring a child back to life with his own body warmth and touches.

 

Aoba is his world and Koujaku will do anything to protect his smile. Even if it means hiding his identity or not drinking a drop of blood for another 20 years.

 

Yet the same question remain in his mind.

 

Will Aoba pick up the hammer and nail his chest to kill a monster like him once the mask cracked to show a demon ogre?

 

Or can the cursed vampire wish a useless dream where Aoba will accept him without fear and terror?

 

If worse come to worst... if Koujaku’s thirst of human blood could no longer be contained... then Koujaku plan to run away and hide from Aoba than facing his terrified look when learning the truth about him.

 

For now please let these peaceful days alone with Aoba... be longer...

 

Please let this foolish ghost of the past to dream he’s... human.

 

Human, alive and normal.

 

Human and be with his beloved a little longer...

 

Just a little longer.

 

...  
.....  
..........

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the anime and there was a scene where Virus told Aoba about the Designer Baby case.
> 
> How Tae escaped with the then dead infant Aoba but Aoba came back alive. Yet as a researcher herself she can't see Aoba anything more than an experiment and unfit to be his parent so she left him to the Midorijima church.
> 
> And I was like ok I'm still blank on Jason!Mink AU halloween story so let's have KouAo AU halloween love story akdbskek /slaps self
> 
> Sorry I hope you enjoy the story a bit. I know it's quite silly hahaha Koujaku mistaked as a priest by the Seragakis ^_^;;;


End file.
